La primera vez
by Okami Moony
Summary: Pensé en cómo pudo haber sido la primera vez de Carlisle y Esme, y este es el resultado. Tuve en cuenta lo que debía sentir Esme después del pasado que tuvo con Charles Evenson y como se sentía frente a Carlisle. Lemon.


**Se me ocurrió este fic en el instituto, que faltó un profesor xD A mí me gusta bastante como me ha quedado. Ahora pienso todo el rato (más que de costumbre) en Carlisle ^^**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta sin atreverme a entrar. Ahí dentro estaba Esme. Era nuestra noche de bodas y me daba miedo enfrentarme a ello. Sé que Esme tuvo un pasado muy duro, y no sabía qué podría significar esto para ella. Además, yo nunca había hecho esto… era mi primera vez.

Debería agradecer a Edward que se fuese de caza esta noche y nos dejase intimidad y la casa para nosotros dos solos.

Con un suspiro, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, sentada en la cama, toda mi vida: mi Esme. Se había quitado el vestido de novia y llevaba otro vestido más simple, azul y precioso. Le sonreí tímidamente en cuanto pasé y cerré la puerta. Me devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó.

–Pensé que no ibas a entrar nunca –dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

–Pues aquí me tienes –sonreí al tiempo que le envolvía la cintura con los brazos y la besaba tiernamente. Cogió mi corbata y fue tirando de ella para conducirme a la enorme cama de matrimonio, donde me echó sobre ella. La volví a besar mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta, que fue a parar al suelo de la habitación. Dirigí mi boca a su cuello y lo besé dulcemente. Cuando la miré a los ojos, vi un reflejo de miedo en su mirada. Le cogí la cara entre mis manos y, obligándola a que me mirase, apoyé mi frente en la suya.

–Mi vida, no tenemos porqué hacerlo si no estás preparada. Esto no es una obligación, y yo llevo mucho tiempo solo. Ahora te he encontrado, puedo esperar el tiempo que haga falta para hacer esto.

–No, Carlisle –negó con la cabeza–. Lo que yo necesito es eliminar fantasmas del pasado. Tú eres el hombre de mi vida y quiero hacer el amor contigo. Yo nunca he hecho antes el amor, porque lo que me obligaba a hacer Charles no podía denominarse así.

Eso último me enfureció, y sentí un odio irracional hacia su anterior marido. Antes de darme tiempo a decir algo, Esme enredó sus dedos en mi pelo y mi boca volvió a estar ocupada con la suya. Nuestras lenguas se acariciaban suavemente. Le acaricié el cuello con las yemas de los dedos, y sin dejar de besarme, llevó sus manos desde mi pelo hasta el cuello de mi camisa para empezar a desabotonarla. Primero deshizo el nudo de la corbata sin complicación alguna, y luego mi camisa se fue abriendo mientras ella desabrochaba los botones uno a uno. Cuando quedó completamente abierta, me incorporé para quitármela, y de paso me descalcé a mí y descalcé a Esme. Luego volví a tumbarme sobre ella y nos miramos unos segundos, diciéndonos mucho sin necesidad de usar palabras. Pasó una mano lentamente sobre mi pecho, como examinándolo, y yo ahogué un gemido en su cuello. Ella se rió suavemente.

De repente, rodó sobre sí misma y quedé debajo de ella. Acariciándome el pelo, comenzó a besarme el cuello y el pecho. El contacto de su lengua sobre mi piel me hizo crecer y soltar un suave gemido. Aproveché a que estaba encima de mí para bajar la cremallera de su vestido. A cada mínima oportunidad que tenía le acariciaba la espalda mientras la cremallera iba descendiendo.

Sujetándola, me incorporé hasta que ambos quedamos arrodillados en la cama y nuestras bocas volvieron a encontrarse. Le quité el vestido por la cabeza despacio.

**Esme POV**

Las caricias, los besos, las miradas y el amor que me daba Carlisle en cada uno de ellos me proporcionaban un placer que nunca sentí. Y mientras él me quitaba el vestido, dejándome solo con la ropa interior de encaje negro, un oscuro recuerdo de mi vida humana me inundó.

_------Flash back_------

Estaba dormida profundamente cuando noté que alguien me agarraba con fuerza y me ponía bocarriba. Abrí los ojos y vi que Charles estaba sobre mí. Su cuerpo y su ropa apestaban a alcohol.

–Charles, por favor, esta noche no –le rogué sabiendo que no serviría de nada. Me hacía daño la presión que hacía con sus brazos sobre mí, y el moratón que me hizo el día anterior en el pómulo también me dolía.

–Vamos, Esme –me dijo casi sin vocalizar por la borrachera–, esta noche no te haré daño.

Me debatí inútilmente, pero era demasiado fuerte para mí. Me desnudó enseguida y él se quitó el pantalón. Seguía sujetándome con fuerza, y lo único que podía hacer yo era dejar que las lágrimas se extendiesen por mis mejillas.

Cuando entró en mí, aparte de sentirme humillada, sentí una explosión de dolor que me cubrió por completo. Grité y sollocé, pero a él le daba igual. Iba muy deprisa, preocupándose sólo de su propio placer, y a cada embestida me recorría la repulsión y el deseo de morirme.

Al acabar, me miraba y se reía estúpidamente.

–Yo no te he hecho nada, Esme. Te has hecho daño tú sola.

Y después de eso, se echaba a roncar.

------_Fin flash back_------

Cuando volví a concentrarme en el momento que estaba viviendo, vi que Carlisle me miraba con un rostro lleno de preocupación y sufrimiento.

–Mi amor, ¿te pasa algo? –me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara.

Negué con la cabeza y le besé la palma de la mano.

– ¿Seguro?

–Sí, Carlisle –le sonreí y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos para besarle. Al fin y al cabo, él no era Charles, él era el amor de mi vida y el único hombre al que me entregaría tanto sentimental como físicamente.

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y me desabrochó el sujetador. Luego, lo dejó deslizar por mis brazos y después de quedárseme mirando, cogió uno de mis pechos en sus manos mientras volvía a tenderse sobre mí. En su mirada y en su contacto sólo había amor y pasión. Y yo nunca había conocido antes esos sentimientos.

**Carlisle POV**

Sin dejar de besarla, llevé mis manos al cinturón de mi pantalón.

–Permíteme –susurró Esme.

Volvimos a quedarnos arrodillados, y mientras ella desabrochaba el cinturón, enterré el rostro entre su cuello y su hombro. Desabrochó también el botón del pantalón y, cuando bajó la cremallera, tuve que morderme el labio para no gemir, o más bien gritar, cuando sus manos rozaron mi erección. Me bajó el pantalón hasta las rodillas y luego ya me los quité yo.

Le cogí la cara entre mis manos y la besé con más pasión esta vez. Me tumbé sobre ella y volví a acariciarle la cara.

– ¿Estás segura? –le susurré. No quería que hiciese esto porque se sintiera en la obligación de hacerlo. Ella sonrió y asintió.

–Sí, Carlisle. Te deseo –nunca me había sentido deseado, y era de lo más agradable saber que alguien te ama tanto como para entregarse a ti.

–Soy todo tuyo –me incliné para volver a besar sus labios. Llevé mis manos a su cintura y deslicé poco a poco por sus piernas la última prenda que le quedaba. Ella hizo lo mismo con mis bóxers. Cuando quedamos completamente desnudos, volví a mirarla, para asegurarme, y vi otra vez ese miedo, aunque no era tan intenso. En sus ojos también asomaban el deseo y el amor. Rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas. Yo entrelacé mis manos con las suyas, la besé con más deseo que nunca y empujé suavemente. Esme se estremeció un poco.

–No tengas miedo, mi vida –susurré entre beso y beso–. No pienso herirte –empujé un poco más profundo–. Sólo voy a amarte como haré el resto de mi existencia –empujé todo lo que pude y esta vez no pude retener el gemido de placer que me rodeó. Nunca me había sentido así. Es más, nunca pensé que pudiesen existir sensaciones tan inmensamente placenteras. Y quería que Esme las sintiese también. Mecí las caderas suavemente, esperando su respuesta. Pronto se relajó y empezó a mover sus caderas, pidiéndome más. Marqué un ritmo algo más rápido. Noté sus manos en mi espalda y empezó a gemir, estaba completamente seguro que de placer, y eso me hizo muy feliz. Le besé donde pude: labios, cuello, garganta, barbilla… Se oían nuestros jadeos, gemidos y algún que otro grito. A cada empuje el placer aumentaba, y el éxtasis nos envolvía a ambos por completo. Llegó un momento en que el placer se intensificó de una forma inimaginable, y cuando llegamos a nuestro punto culminante, ambos gritamos a la vez.

Me tumbé al lado de Esme, esperando a que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaran, aunque no fuese necesario.

Esme se acurrucó en mi pecho. La abracé y la besé el pelo. Me miró con sus ojos dorados y brillantes.

–Gracias, Carlisle –me besó el pecho–. Te quiero, mi vida.

Sonreí y me agaché para besar sus dulces labios.

–Y yo a ti, mi amor.

* * *

**Espero vuestros reviews, tanto buenos como malos =)**


End file.
